Incredible Hulk Vol 1 285
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Bruce Banner recounts many milestones in the history of the Hulk up to this date. These events include: ** A retelling of the Hulk's origin as originally depicted in . ** Hulk joining the Avengers in , he quit in the . ** When Hulk teamed up with the Sub-Mariner against the Avengers in . ** He references his many battles with the Leader, the flashback is from their original clash which ran from - . ** He mentions his love for Betty Ross. This depiction shown here was from around the time that Glenn Talbot first appeared circa . ** He also mentions his various clashes with the Abomination, the first of which occurred in - . ** Banner also recounts when Rick Jones eventually left him to become Captain America's partner. This happened in . ** Also mention is the Hulk's first clash with Doc Samson which happened in . ** He also mentions his joining the Defenders, which the Hulk helped form in . The version of the team pictured here is circa . ** Also mentioned the events leading up to Bruce Banner assuming full control of the Hulk his battle with the U-Foes and his Presidential pardon which occurred from - . ** Lastly the Huk recalls how he was offered to re-join the Avengers, this was following his clash with the Leader in - . * The depiction of the Twin Towers at the site of the World Trade Center should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Tiemscale of Earth-616. The twin towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. Since 2015 the Sliding Timescale has moved the Modern Age forward enough that begins in 2002 and will continue to move forward in time as the scale slips forward. * Rick Jones recounts his short career alongside Captain America, which ended in . His flashback depicts how he used the Destiny Force to end the Kree-Skrull War in . * The generator that brought Zzzax back to life is the same one that was used to create him in the first place, as seen in . * Banner wonders what could make Tony Stark so careless in regards to purchasing the generator. The reason is because, at the time of this story, Tony Stark had relapsed into his alcoholism as depicted in . Continuity Errors * When this story recounts the first time Bruce Banner transformed into the Hulk the man-monster is depicted with green skin instead of the grey skin he was originally depicted with in Incredible Hulk #1. As explained in , Banner first transformed into a grey Hulk and later evolved into a Green one. This continuity error is a technically because Incredible Hulk #324 was published years after the events of this story. | Trivia = }}